Mark of Athena Reunion
by SoDeSi47
Summary: So basically the Mark of Athena reunion. Jealous Jason, dumb Percy, idiot and funny Leo, sweet Piper, vicious but awesome Annabeth, and the cute couple of Frank and Hazel! PERCABETH AND JASPER ALL THE WAY! Please read and review. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody who is reading this story! This is my first fanfic, sooooo... please excuse my lameness! :) Please enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcomed! :)**

Annabeths POV:

I sat on a stool and was leaning against the pole of the mast. It had been eight months, twenty-two days, and about sixteen hours since I had last seen my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He had gone missing, and I had been torn apart. We had just started dating, and the stupid queen of the Gods, Hera, took him away from me. Without even telling me she had done it, or where he is! I had been worried sick. I searched for him everywhere without a clue.

Then along comes Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. Jason had no memory whatsoever, but we soon figured out he was a son of Zeus, or so we thought.

Piper was devastated when she figured out her mother was Aphrodite. Honestly, I was shocked. Sure, she was naturally gorgeous, but she tried to hied it, and didn't like any attention. She told almost no one that her father was the famous mortal actor Tristan McLean. She did have amazing charmspeak, though.

Leo turned out to be a son of Hephaestus. I was also shocked, because although he was amazing at tinkering and mechanical things, he was so skinny and small, while the rest of the Hephaestus kids were big and burly and super muscular. But it seemed Leo had his own hidden powers. He was a fire user. The first one since a long time. (**A/N: I forget when the last one was... and I'm too lazy to look it up! :)**

They had gone on a quest to save Hera (I thought it would be better for the whole world to let her get destroyed. Just saying.) By the time they had succeeded, Jason had gotten some of his memory back. We figured out he was Roman, but the Greeks aren't that picky about whom they give homes to, so we didn't kick him out or anything. Even though the Greeks and Romans have a big rivalry, he seemed to be nice, and he had saved our camp and the Queen of the Gods. We weren't just gonna kick him out.

Anyway, we figured that Percy must be at this Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. So now we are traveling to go get him, and then we have a quest afterwards.

The problem in my life wasn't the almost impossible quest of defeating Gaea that we have, or finding the Roman camp, cause Jason still isn't exactly sure where it is, other than in San Francisco, it isn't even finding a way to live, cause the Romans will most likely kill us on the spot. No, it wasn't any of these. It was about Percy's memory.

Gaea had exchanged these two heroes cause they had the biggest influences in the two different camps (Percy was a hero to Camp Half-Blood, and Jason was a Praetor at Camp Jupiter) and she wanted to group these two rivaling camps together, cause we will have a better chance of defeating Gaea working together. The difficult part of the plan is getting the two camps to work together. But so far, we were doing pretty good.

Anyways, because Jason lost his memory, we figured that Percy had too... So he might not remember me... No. I can't let those thoughts get to my head. Of course he will remember me! And if he doesn't... well. I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW! I _hate _not knowing. URGH! I just wanted to scream in frustration.

_Calm down, Annabeth. Take a deep breath. _I sighed and got up, and started walking towards the railing. With each step, horrible questions came into my head.

_What if he doesn't remember?_ Step.

_What if he has another girlfriend?_ Step.

_What if he doesn't love me anymore?_ Step.

_What if... What if he's dead? _I froze. No. I'd rather him not remember anything than be dead.

I leaned against the railing and let the wind whip through my unbrushed hair. I rarely brush it anymore. Come to think of it, I barely do anything anymore. I really don't eat that much, which Piper is telling to stop that and eat, it will help a lot with my tiredness. What she doesn't know is that I barely sleep. I barely talk to people, and when I do, I get angry really fast. I don't remember the last time that I laughed. I have smiled in forever. Sure, I smile, but they are always forced and fake. This is what I am without Percy. I'm falling apart.

I breathed in the fresh air. We were flying, and usually I don't like flying. But right now, I can't stand to be at the sea. Percy always smelled like the ocean air, and whenever I go to the sea, I can never leave without tear stained eyes. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true.

I miss Percy so much.

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading the first chapter! Special shout out to Shadow Noir Wing for being the first follower and favoriting the story! Please enjoy the second chapter! Will post third soon... if you review... so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jason POV:

I was jealous. I know, that sounds pathetic, and how in the world can I, the mighty Jason Grace, the Praetor of the First Legion, greatest hero in the Roman Camp, and the defeater of Krios. I'm, like, invincible to most people. I was always kinda cocky about it, and took it for granted. I thought that _no _person could ever be greater than me other than the Gods.

Then I came to Camp Half-Blood.

And heard of Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was the humble hero. Not just any hero. A hero of Olympus. He has defeated too many monsters to fight, and I mean, not just like tons of dracaena or empousai, (well, he has defeated countless of them too) I mean like the Minotaur, and Medusa, and several others. He bested Ares in a sword fight, and has been in and out of the underworld with out dying. He bathed in the River Styx without combusting, and defeated Kronos. The Kronos. The actual lord of the titans, Kronos. He's also done so many other things, but I really don't feel like repeating about how cool Perseus Jackson is. Sorry. Not really.

But that just isn't right. Humble and all those accomplishments just don't fit. He cannot be as humble as people at the Greek camp describe him.

I personally think people are just missing their _hero _and are taking it easy on him.

I know I shouldn't think that, but I can't help it! People had to be lying about this guy.

I sighed and walked out of my cabin. As I walked through the wooden hallway to the stairwell that led to the main deck.

I pushed aside the Percy thoughts and thought of Piper and Reyna. I really didn't know what to do. Piper's my girlfriend, there is nothing I'm gonna change about that. But I don't want to hurt Reyna's feelings, cause if I remember correctly, we could've easily been a couple but then I disappeared. I still want to be her friend, but just her friend. I love Piper, and don't even think about changing her with someone else.

I reached the main deck and spotted Annabeth leaning on the railing.

Annabeth, I could easily tell, did not sleep very well at night. She almost never ate, and I don't think I have seen her smile. Of course, I have seen her smiled, but I mean, it's always a forced and fake smile. Never a genuine one. Now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever heard her laugh. She's almost never happy. Always somber and sad. But that doesn't make her any less fierce. She still could have a temper that could match Ares' if you told him his tunic looked girlish.

And all of this was because of the disappearance of Percy Jackson. I guess she must really miss him, and love him. How could she love such an arrogant and stuck up person? _Woah there Jason, _I told myself. _You have never met him, and you are saying that he is arrogant and prideful just cause you want to think that so you can be right? _Was that it? Did I want to be right? To prove everyone else that they were wrong about Percy cause I was jealous that he might be a better hero than me?

I took a deep breath and walked over to the railing.

"Hey," I said simply to the blonde.

She responded with a nod. We just sat like that for a while, staring at the sunset.

Then she said, "Are you worried?"

"What?"

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

She looked at me. "Jason, you are going back to your home, the Roman Camp, and apparently they are pretty strict, so you don't know if they will welcome you back, especially because you are coming home with Greeks, the opposite of the Romans, you need to be the first one out to convince them to not kill us, and then you will probably have to be the bond that binds the two camps together. And to top it all off, you're girlfriend is Piper, and it seems like you and this Reyna girl were pretty close, so she is probably gonna be really mad. What are you gonna do about that? Do you think you can handle this all? Do you need my help?"

I know she was trying to help, but she basically had just named off everything that I had been stressing with and trying to hide, and now she doesn't think I can handle it all.

I got mad, "I think you have enough of your own problems. What about Percy? What if he doesn't remember you? Or has a different girlfriend. I think you should stick to your own problems, Annabeth." I said coldly.

I instantly felt bad as I saw a tear slide down her cheek and she looked away. I tried to imagine how she felt, and I just couldn't imagine it. I felt horrible that I had brought all that up, cause she has probably been worrying about that for the past 8 months.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I... He will remember... sorry." I mumble pathetically.

She sighed. She gazed at a flock of geese for a few minutes, then turned to me, and in her eyes, I saw glass. The glass, you could tell, used to be really strong. Now it was narrowed down, and had many cracks. If something happened, they would shatter.

"It's fine Jason. I'm going to bed." She then walked away. I doubt she would get any sleep though.

"Hey Jason! Where's Annabeth going?" I heard a cheerful voice behind me. Piper.

"Hey Pipes." I said. She frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said, trying to impersonate her cheerfulness, but she knew me better. She pursed her lips, then grabbed my hand and led me over to a bench. We sat down and she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Jason, you can tell me, you know."

"I... I know."

She looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath._ Here goes nothing, _I thought. "Piper, you know about Reyna, right?"

She nodded, "Your fellow praetor at the roman camp?"

"Yeah. Well, she and I... that is... us..."

Piper interrupted, "Jason. I know. You two were really close to being a couple. And you are scared of telling her. Don't worry, I know you would let me go. At least, I hope you won't. You wouldn't right?" She added as if a side thought.

I stared at her. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am, kinda unfortunately, a daughter of Aphrodite. I can kinda sense that stuff. But you didn't answer my question. You wouldn't give me up for... for Reyna, right?" She said kinda fearfully.

I looked at her, then leaned down and kissed her softly. It lasted for a couple seconds, then I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers.

"Don't you ever think that I would trade you for any other girl, Pipes," I said.

She smiled and kissed me again. _I love this girl_, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Third is UP! Please update, readers. It isn't that hard, and I kinda need some suggestions! So... please review. :) Thanks! You guys are awesome... even if I don't know you. ;)**

Leos POV:

I'm not gay, so don't worry when I say I LOVE PERCY JACKSON! I don't, like, like like him, you know what I mean. But he is awesome. He's the man. He's awesome. He's a beast. He's awesome. He's freakin' invincible. And did I mention he's awesome? He's totally my roll model.

I know, I haven't met the guy. But the campers tell me everything. He killed so many monsters, even the MINOTAUR when he was _twelve_! The minotaur is... wow. When I think of the minotaur I think of smelly. No idea why. Oh well.

Any who. What was I talking about? No idea. Forgive my amnesia.

I looked out the window at Festus and asked him how much longer till we get to the camp. Well, till we get to San Frannie. Jason still isn't exactly sure where it is.

Wait. Festus just told me he found something with his sonar and can detect some demigod blood about 200 miles away. (ain't my dragon flippin awesome?!)

HOLD UP! Did he just say 200 miles? Only 200 miles? Uh oh. This boat can go fast.

So that means we'll probably be there in a half hour. Jason wanted me to give him a few hours warning.

Crap.

I ran to the armory. (before you go asking _why the armory, _just wait and you'll see)

I put on a breastplate, back plate, helmet, arm guards, shoulder plates, leg armor, metal shoes, and to be safe, I put little finger armor that I had designed the day earlier on (I couldn't help it. They were just so tiny and cute!)

Then I walked to Jasons room. (which is kinda hard when you have all this armor on). I knocked.

He opened the door and stepped back in surprise.

"Uhh... Leo? Why do you have all that armor on? Are we under attack?" he asked, trying to look past me to see if their were monsters following.

"No. Just came to tell you that... umm... well. We will be arriving at the roman camp in about," I checked one of the ten watches on my left arm (each one wasn't a watch, many of them were disguises for random things. Like the second was a screwdriver if you press the face, the sixth made some nails pop out, and the 7th gave you a warm burrito.) "16 minutes now." I finished nervously.

"_WHAT?!"_ he roared.

"please don't hurt me" I said in a small voice, cringing away from him. And here comes the reason for the armor. Jason can get very angry when he is mad, and when he's angry, he kinda likes to hurt the person who made him angry, so he usually uses his sword.

I like myself, and am not really fond of the image of me chopped in half. So I put on armor!

He glared at me and then pushed pass me and ran up the stairs to the deck.

"CALL THE OTHERS UP!" he yelled as he took the steps by three.

"Yessir." I said, giving him a mock salute.

I ran upstairs and went to the microphone that controlled the speakers put up all over the boat.

"Hello passengers of the Argo II! Nice day today huh? Anyways, Jace wants everybody on board, so he naturally asked me, his second in command, the awesome, magnificent, stupendous, amazing, supersonic, hot, stunning, sexy, excel-"

"VALDEZ!" I heard Jason's angry voice from over on the other side of the mechanic room.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Everybody get on deck, puh-lease."

I got off and went out to the deck. By the time I had got there, Piper and Annabeth and Thalia were already there. We were the only ones on the ship. Piper and Annabeth and I and Jason cause we were pretty sure that us four were part of the prophecy, and Thalia cause she was accompanying us to get Percy and also to scout out the roman camp for Artemis, since she was the Lieutenant of the hunters.

All the girls looked at me funny, and I realized I still had all my armor on.

Ooohh! That was why I was getting so hot. No wonder.

I ran back to the armory and took it all off. I sprinted back, not wanting to get on Jason's bad side for being late.

They were all waiting for me as a ran back in.

"Finally." Jason shouted in my face.

I mumbled something about being sorry and moved to sit next to Thalia (Who I kinda had a crush on. Hey, she was cute and way out of my league and hated me and could kill me in 2 seconds.. My kind of girl. Unfortunately she was a hunter, which means no boys. Poop) I sat down and felt her glaring at me. I then was shoved roughly off the bench and face planted the floor.

"Leo, stop kissing the floor and pay attention. You can resume your making out later." Jason said venomously.

Piper started laughing. I pushed myself off the floor. I walked over and stood against the mast. I grinned at Thalia, who glared back.

Jason started. "Alright, so I decided that Annabeth and I should go out first, then the rest will follow when I give the signal. The signal will be... well... what should the signal be?"

"You could yell 'LEO'S AWESOME?" I said.

They ignored me, which meant that they probably thought it was a great idea.

"I'll figure it out later." Jason said. "No stupid moves anybody. That could cost us a ton." He was looking straight at me.

I gave him a sarcastic dramatic look that said 'what, me?'

He scowled at me.

"Alright, everybody. We all good? It's pretty simple. Actually, it really isn't a plan. Kind of like an idea." He finished.

"Isn't a plan and a idea the same thing?" I asked, confused.

Annabeth spoke up, "Not really."

I shrugged. Oh well.

I heard Festus creak from by where he was, and I looked at the rest of the group.

"Five minutes." I said simply. Thinking they would get it. And trying to play it cool.

"Til what? You actually get cool? Wait, that won't ever happen. Never mind," Piper said and she smiled evilly at me.

"Har-dee-har Pooper." I smirked at my new nickname for Piper.

She got up angrily and started over to me, "Listen her, Pee-o, you better be happy about the way you have lived your life, cause I'm gonna end it right no-"

"Guys, shut up. Leo, five minutes till what?" Annabeth asked.

I snickered at Piper's miffed expression and turned to the daughter of Athena. "Till we get to the Roman Camp."

Jason stood up. "Alright everybody. Good luck."

**A/N Thanks for reading... again. I always say thanks, but hey, it is the Thanksgiving season! Please please please review and tell me if Leo was funny enough. I don't think I'm too good at his POV. 4th Chapter will be up soon! Love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Woohoo! Chapter 4 is now on the menu! Thanks to Petalwish for being the first reviewer! And please follow his/her actions by reviewing! It's really not that hard… oh and if you review (PLEASE REVIEW!) can you tell me if you would want me to just do the reunion or if I should keep going… cause I'm not that sure. Anyways! The (adorable, hot, cute, stupid) Percy's POV!**

Percy's POV:

"Come on guys, lets go meet my other family." I said as I threw my arms around my two best friends at the roman camp, Hazel and Frank.

"Percy, may I talk to you?" Reyna asked from about 20 feet away.

"Yeah sure."

I walked over and sat in my praetor chair, while she sat in the one right next to me.

She looked at me and said, "You are sure this is the Greek ship? And if it is, they won't fire on us? I just had a report that it is huge, and has many cannons and shields and... well. It just looks like a giant warship coming in to do what it was made for. Starting a war. If anything happens, well, it wouldn't be pretty," She said. Continuing with a stern look, she finished, "We will fire at the first sign of hostile activity."

"What? What kind of hostile activity?" I asked.

"If one of them so much as hurts one of the Romans, no roman will like it."

"But what if they accidentally trip one, or if they accidentally hurt someone and it isn't their fault? You can't just fire on them!" I said indignantly. If Annabeth was on that ship, then I _definitely _was not going to fire on it.

"Percy, calm down. Now you have been warned, hopefully these Greeks aren't stupid." She said coldly. I knew that romans and greeks weren't very fond of each other, but she could've been nicer. Why was she being so mean? Then it hit me.

Jason was most likely on that ship, and she must be worrying like crazy that he does not remember her or something.

I can relate to that. If Annabeth was on that ship... well. I haven't seen her for 8 months. She could've easily moved on to someone else. Or just gave up on me. Or... _SHUT UP PERCY! STOP WORRYING! _I told myself.

I sighed and looked at Reyna, "He will be on the ship, alive, and I know he will remember you."

Reyna looked away for a moment, then looked back and said, "Thanks Percy, but I don't want get my hopes up. Come, let us go meet these Greeks."

linebreak 

Reyna was right, the ship that was landing was intimidating and enormous. It had about ten cannons on each side, and shields lined up everywhere. The mast was gigantic, and on the front of the ship was a huge, bronze dragon head. As I watched, it arched it's head and blew fire. Thankfully, it wasn't at us.

I hoped that Reyna wouldn't take that as a sign of hostility, cause it didn't look like it. It looked more of like a greeting to me, but Reyna and the other Romans were on a tight edge and might not take it that way.

I looked at Reyna standing beside me in a roman toga that matched mine (Why do I have to wear a dress? I hate dresses) I saw her narrow her eyes and purse her lips, considering. Then she dipped her head, as if accepting the greeting.

I turned back to the sight of the ship landing and was greeted with a huge BOOM as it reached the ground. Everything was silent. No one spoke.

Then a few minutes later, the drawbridge for the ship dropped and landed with another crash. Out walked two lone figures about ten yards away from me and Reyna.

Two blondes.

One boy and one girl.

The boy was tall, but still a few inches shorter than me. He had military cut style blond hair and was definitely a swordsman, considering that he had a sword in a scabbard hanging on his hip. He was wearing jeans and gym shoes, with a purple roman shirt.

The girl had her golden hair up in a messy bun, and was wearing denim shorts, with tattered black converse and a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

Annabeth.

I looked into her stormy grey eyes, and was met with something I didn't expect.

Fear.

Annabeth was never scared. (well, she was only scared of spiders) She was always fierce, and didn't let her emotions show. But now I was confused, cause even if there were hundreds of romans standing on the field, their weapons were sheathed, and they weren't _that _scary.

Why was she scared? Then it hit me. She was looking at me with fearful eyes, but if she looked somewhere else, then her eyes hardened and she looked fearless. Me? She was scared of _me?_ I mean, I am wearing a dress, but still, I thought dresses would bring thoughts of unicorns and fairies, not scary thoughts. _Dumb idiot, she isn't scared of the dress,_ I heard a voice in my head say. I only knew one person who had a voice that fluffy and irritating. _Aphrodite? _I asked in my head.

_Yes dear, its me. She isn't scared of the dress, she is scared of you. _

_But I'm not scary._

_Not really, no, but imagine if you were her, and she had disappeared instead of you. You had no idea where she was, and you were worried sick out of your mind, thinking that maybe she had died or been captured. Then you figure out that she is at some roman camp that doesn't accept greeks, and will most likely kill any greek that comes to their camp. You must have some serious worries, like, what if she is dead, or what if she doesn't remember me, or what if she moved on, or what if she met some other guy? _

Oh crap. I didn't ever think of how worried she must be.

I started to walk towards her, but Reyna put an arm out and stopped me. She gave me a look that said wait. I sighed. Darn romans and their strictness. As I waited for them to walk up, each step agonizingly slow, I stared at Annabeth, just soaking in her presence, and hoping that my worries wouldn't be confirmed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, readers. I really need some reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I will put up chapters! (thought I don't know how I will put them up faster, cause I am already putting up one a day... oh well!) You are all AWESOME! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to Shadow Noir Wing, Petalwish, didnotthinkofthat, and sparkie926 for following! Please review guys, really. A chapter a day (actually I have been doing two chapters a day recently) and there are only three reviews from Petalwish (I LOVE YOU PETALWISH!) Soo…. pretty pretty please with a Percy on top, REVIEW!:) Love ya all!**

Annabeth's POV:

I stood on the deck, watching our progress as we landed in the forum of the roman camp. Piper came over and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, cause being a daughter of Aphrodite, she can sense the distress I am going through right now. In the few months that we have known each other, she and I have gotten really close. I have helped her learn to fight better with her dagger, and in return, she is always there to comfort me about Percy. It's kinda nice to know I can break down in front of someone without getting embarrassed (I am the fearless Annabeth). I could do it all the time in front of Percy and he would just hug me and let me soak his shoulder with tears. But I can't do that, and it just makes more tears.

_I miss you, Percy. _I thought, and stared down at the crowd, seeing if perhaps I could spot a mop of black hair that stood out from the others.

I was interrupted by Jason yelling at me, "Annabeth! Come on! We have to be the first ones out!"

I dried off the tears that I didn't know had formed and ran over to him. None of us had armor on, cause the romans might take us walking out fully armed as hostile. But we did wear our weapons, therefore I had my bronze knife from a … friend. I'll explain later.

I heard the crash of the drawbridge hitting the ground and Jason and I walked out side by side. The moment I stepped out I was met with two people in purple togas before me. One was a girl with dark hair and almost black eyes. She had a hard expression and had two metal dogs, one gold and one silver (**A/N its silver and gold, right? Not bronze and platinum?) **

The person standing right next to her was… oh gods.

It was Percy.

He was staring at me. But it was with confusion. I was so scared that he wouldn't remember me, and him looking at me like he doesn't know who I am, its definitely _not _reassuring.

I noticed something different about him. He had grown a few inches, making him taller than Jason. It seemed he had gotten more muscular, tanner, and… I'm not sure how to put it. Confident. Yeah thats it. He was more confident. He looked more at ease in the position of being the leader. I'm assuming he is something of a leader, cause he and Reyna (I'm assuming it's Reyna, considering the look she was giving Jason) both had matching purple togas and nobody else did.

Percy kept staring at me with confusion, but I refused to meet his eyes one more time.

Jason and I walked up to the two leaders and stood before them. Reyna in front of Jason, and Percy in front of me, still trying to catch my eye.

And me still refusing.

Jason started talking. "Greetings Romans! Jason Grace, your… former praetor," he said looking at Percy.

"Please accept the Greeks, they are nothing like we thought of them. They are civilized, easygoing, and definitely not hostile. They welcomed me and treated me still as family when they figured out I was Roman, their enemy. I am hoping that you will do the same."

Reyna stared at him for a few moments, then turned to the romans and yelled "Stand down, Romans." All the romans relaxed, but quite a few of them kept their hands close to their weapons.

Reyna faced Jason once again and said in a quiet voice that only I, Jason, and Percy could hear. "Do you remember anything Jason? Anything?" she said this hopefully.

"Bits and pieces are still missing, but yes, I remember most things, Rey," He said, using a nickname that obviously was made before he disappeared, for she smiled wide and gave him a hug. Jason seemed to remember Leo and Piper were still waiting to come out.

He was evidently very nervous that Reyna was hugging him and Piper was so close, so he couldn't think clearly, so he said the first thing that popped into his head (I am a daughter of Athena, I can make these assumptions and get it right most of the time) "LEO'S AWESOME!"

He then blushed and looked at the confused Reyna. "Sorry, its supposed to let the three other Greeks know that it is safe." She nodded, but was still kinda confused.

The first one out was Leo, yelling "WHAT UP!" and jumped out and attempted to land like spiderman on the ground but kinda toppled over. He got up quickly and flashed everybody a grin.

Piper was next, walking out and looking naturally gorgeous as ever in her capris, zip-up yellow hoodie, and turquoise shirt as she trotted over to Jason and took his hand. Reyna once again was baffled by this action, and I felt kinda sad for her.

Thalia came out next. She was dressed in her normal outfit, not the hunter's outfit. Ripped black jeans, a black leather jacket, a shirt that read _Death to Barbie_ with an arrow sticking out of barbies head, black earrings, black eyeliner accentuating her electric blue eyes, and black high top converse. Like, converse that reached your knees (**A/N I have a pair of black converse that reaches my knees, I love them! They are awesome! Anyways, back to the story) **She looked pretty and intimidating. As she walked over to me, she growled at two roman boys that were snickering at her. Their eyes widened and they inched farther away from her.

I snuck a glance at Percy and saw him staring at Thalia with amusement. Why would he think her amusing if he didn't know her cause he lost his memory?

I guess I should start introducing myself. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of At-"

I was cut off as Thalia barged right between me and Percy and grabbed his shirt. "You remember anything, Kelp Head? And Zeus help you if you don't, cause I'll knock the memory back into your head with one of my bolts." She said with a venomous glare and a voice to make anybody scared.

But Percy just laughed. Thalia looked confused and her grip slackened. He took this advantage and knocked her hand aside, grabbed it and twisted around so that he had her in a painful hold, "Course I remember, Pinecone Face. And if you were talking about that bolt you got me with during Capture the Flag, that was nothing. And I was taking it easy on you," he said grinning. _He remembered? _I thought. _Does he remember everything? Like us? _

Thalia laughed and spun around, gripping Percy in a tight hug. She then wheeled Percy around and shoved him towards me. "Go get her Percy, but please keep it PG rated. Not too intense here, you can do that later," She said with a wink. He smiled at her sarcastically then turned towards me.

I dropped my gaze.

"Annabeth?" _He knows my name, but that's probably all. _I thought sadly.

I felt tears forming around my eyes. Then slide down my cheeks. But they stopped about halfway down, intercepted by a thumb. Percy wiped away the rest of the tears and looked at me with worried eyes

"Do you… do you remember… anything… about me… about… about us?" I asked nervously.

He smiled at me, that trouble maker sarcastic smile that just made me want to melt right into him.

He leaned closer to me and said in a voice that only I could hear, "Wise Girl, I would never forget your beautiful face." That was it. I broke. I fell right into his waiting arms and just sobbed into his shoulder. It felt so good to be with him again. I could smell the ocean on him. His strong arms wrapped around me, one hand in my hair, and one on the low of my back. His head was in the crook of my neck and I could feel him breathing. We sat like that for a minute, then I pulled back and cupped his face with my hand.

He tugged at his toga and proclaimed, "Stupid dress. I hate tutus."

"Seaweed Brain, you are such an idiot." I said to him, but I couldn't help but grin from joy.

He beamed at me, then pulled me into another hug, lifting me from my feet and swinging me around. When he put me down, I felt his lips collide softly with mine. I missed Percy so much. I let all my emotions flow into that one, too short kiss. He responded as well. Then Thalia interrupted, of course.

"Alright, mushy love birds. Lets get back to introductions." Percy pulled away and grinned at me.

"I love you, Wise Girl." he said so that only I could hear.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I responded in kind.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you want me to do just the reunion or if I should keep going and do the book.. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my new followers, Kilena, percabeth04, and thenameswinchester! I love you guys! And Petalwish and sparkie926, you guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing! Readers, I really need some ideas, soooo please review or PM me and let me know a few ideas!**

Jason's POV:

By the time we had landed, my palms were clenched and wet from sweat.

I was so nervous. I didn't want to hurt Reyna, but I kinda had too. Annabeth and I walked out, and she appeared calm as ever, but I knew inside she was worried. The sunlight hit me as we reached it, and unfortunately, the view of Reyna hit me also. Not physically, mentally.

She was beautiful as ever, with her black hair, and almost black eyes. She was in a praetor's toga, and her two metal dogs were by her side. A guy was next to her, and at first, I seriously thought he was a god. He definitely had the qualities, tall, handsome, and muscular, but he looked like he was 18 or so. I guess it was the aura of power that really got me to the thought of him being godly. He had a very strong and powerful aura, but it wasn't just a power aura, it had something else in it. Something that reminded me of the sea. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes looked like miniature oceans.

Maybe the greek Poseidon has come? I'll figure out later.

I walked up to Reyna and the mysterious person and gave my little speech that I had prepared before hand. She told them to stand down, then turned to me and said "Do you remember anything, Jason? Anything?"

"Bits and pieces are missing, but yes, I remember most things Rey," I said using my nickname for her. She smiled and hugged me.

Wait, what about Leo and Piper and Thalia? I need to signal them, but I couldn't think properly cause Reyna was hugging me and Piper was probably watching through a window. Uh oh. I said the first thing that came to my mind, "LEO'S AWESOME!"

_Oops, dang it. _Reyna leaned back from her embrace and looked at me confused.

"Sorry, its supposed to let the three other greeks know that it is safe," I said blushing. She nodded, but still looked at me weirdly.

I heard someone yell "WHAT UP?" and turned around to see Leo failing a jump landing and get up and grin. Piper walked over to me, and I had to catch my breath. _She is the most beautiful thing on earth,_ I thought. I swear I heard Aphrodite go "awwwww" in the back of my mind, but I ignored her. I grabbed Piper's hand and beamed at her. She smiled back.

Thalia was next, growling at two guys making fun of her style. (gothic)

I heard Annabeth start to say, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of A-" But she was cut off by Thalia.

Thalia grabbed the godly boy's shirt and said, "You remember anything, Kelp Head? And Zeus help you if you don't cause I'll knock the memory back into your head with one of my bolts." I was about to warn Thalia she should not mess with Gods like that, but the guy started laughing. Thalia was momentarily baffled and she let go a little. The guy smacked her hand away and twisted her around in a hold. I was about to go and help her, but Piper held me back. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes as if I were the dumbest thing on earth.

"I don't want her to get on a Gods bad side, Piper!" I said hurriedly.

She looked at me and then started grinning. "Oh Sparky, you are so dumb. That is obviously the one and only Percy Jackson, not a god." she started chuckling at my stupidity, and I blushed.

So that was him? The guy that I was jealous of and thought that everybody was exaggerating and I didn't think he was much of a hero, but then I met him and I thought he was a _GOD? _

_Jason, you are so stupid._ I told myself.

I watched as Jackson started talking to Thalia, "Of course I remember, Pinecone Face. And if you were talking about that bolt you got me with during Capture the Flag, that was nothing. And I was taking it easy on you." Thalia started laughing and spun around and gave Percy a huge hug. What kind of nickname was _Pinecone Face_?

Thalia turned Percy around and shoved him towards Annabeth. She muttered a few words into his ear that I didn't catch, then she smiled evilly at him. He gave her a sarcastic look, then walked towards Annabeth, who dropped her gaze. I could see tears starting to form around her eyes. One slipped away and rolled down her cheek, but Percy caught it with his thumb and wiped the rest away.

Annabeth looked at Percy and asked him a question.

Percy leaned down and said something that Piper and I could catch but nobody else, "Wise Girl, I would never forget your beautiful face."

Annabeth looked at him in disbelief, then she started sobbing and flung herself into Percy's arms. _Wise Girl, so thats his nickname for her. _Before, Leo had called Annabeth "wise girl" and she had sat there and then started crying quietly, while Thalia had a pained expression and looked out the window for a few minutes. Thalia turned back and said to Leo, "Don't ever call her that again, Leo," then she went and gave Annabeth a hug, then led her out of the room, leaving me, Piper, and Leo dumbfounded that just a nickname could make Annabeth (who never cries) cry and Thalia angry and sad.

Now we know why.

They hugged each other for a few minutes, then they pulled back, had a tiny conversation and started kissing passionately.

So he does remember. I looked at Piper and saw her "awwww"ing at the couple. I smiled at Piper and then glanced at Reyna. Reyna looked at Annabeth and Percy and had a sad but accepting look. But when she looked at mine and Pipers hands, her accepting look was replaced with anger. I felt bad for her, cause it wasn't really a nice way of telling her.

"Alright mushy lovebirds. Lets get back to the introductions." Annabeth and Percy pulled away, and walked over to us, holding hands and grinning so wide I thought their mouths would stretch and would be all flabby. If they stopped grinning, that is.

I was struck by Annabeth's smile, cause for the first time, it held real happiness. I could tell Piper was too, cause she was staring at it in awe. I almost missed the hand that Percy held out to me, saying "You must be Jason Grace. I'm Percy Jackson." I nodded and shook his hand, still not knowing what to think of him.

Percy then introduced himself to Piper. When she said that she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Percy looked at her, then at Annabeth and Thalia. "I guess we have the next Silena." he said sadly. Annabeth and Thalia both sobered up a little bit at the mention of that name. Annabeth wiped away a tear, and Percy held her hand tighter.

"Who's Silena?" I asked.

"She was the cabin counselor before Drew, but I don't know what happened to her, nobody would tell me," Piper said. She looked at Annabeth questionably. I did too, but Annabeth didn't answer, she just hung her head.

Percy answered for her, "She was the cabin counselor, and she was a lot like you Pipes." I filled with jealousy when he said my nickname for Piper after meeting her just a few minutes ago, and she blushed.

"But that's a story for another time," he finished.

"Lets just hope Piper doesn't have the same fate," Thalia said coldly.

Percy clenched his teeth, "A different time, Thalia." Thalia nodded and looked away.

"Does this have anything to do with that Luke guy I keep hearing about? All I know about him is that he died." Leo said. _Stupid idot Leo! Don't bring that up_! I thought angrily. I knew that the guy Luke definitely meant something to the three people right in front of me, cause Thalia clenched her fists and had an angry but sad look in her eyes. Annabeth had more tears forming, and Percy had bit his lip and put his arm around Annabeth. I thought he was comforting her, but it looked more like he was making sure nobody was going to take her from him.

"Leo, shut up." Piper said ominously.

Everybody was silent. Then Percy broke the quietness, "So, you must be Leo. The repair boy." Leo frowned, then remembered he was talking to the Percy Jackson, who was Leo's role model. He brightened up and said, "Yep, thats me! Sorry for mentioning that guy, didn't know he was so bad."

Percy glared at Leo, silently telling him to shut up. Me and Piper were still confused about this "Luke."

"Right, so… umm. Dinner's about ready, we'll have a senate meeting right after that."

And with that, he and Annabeth turned away and started walking, "Come on Thals! I'll give you and Annie a tour!" Thalia grinned and shook her head at him and then walked over. I was surprised, cause usually if someone called Annabeth "Annie", she would judo flip them, but she didn't do it to Percy, she just shook her head. Percy flung his arm around her shoulders and kept his hand in Annabeths. I got kinda jealous that _my _sister is getting a tour from Jackson, not me. But I let it go and turned to give Leo and Piper a tour.

linebreak

When we were done with our tour, we walked over to the dining area. I saw the three other greeks (Percy counted as a greek to me, I guess) at one table so I led my little trio over there.

"Hey guys!" Piper said as she sat down next to Annabeth, who was sitting next to Percy.

"Hola!" Percy attempted to say, but he had pizza in his mouth so it came out more as a "Oh-Ah."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Percy, finish your food." He smiled at her, showing her cheese cover teeth. She gagged, and Thalia started laughing. She grabbed some mashed potatoes and chewed on them for a little while, then tapped Percy, making him turn to her. She opened her mouth, showing a disgusting glop of potatoes. Percy grinned and added peas to his pizza pile and showed Thalia. Both of them didn't swallow, cause it just made it more disgusting. They kept shoving food into their mouths until they couldn't fit it anymore. Then started cracking up and trying desperately to keep the mashed up nastiness in their mouths. Annabeth shook her head at them and muttered, "Children." They just cracked up harder, eventually they let it all go out onto their plates, making everybody go "ewww" They kept guffawing.

"Mine was better." Thalia said.

"Actually, mine was." Percy replied.

"Nuh uh."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No, idiot, mine was."

"Annabeth what do you think."

Annabeth looked at both of them for a moment, then said, "I fear Thalia's wrath more, therefore I don't want to make her mad, so Thals was the best." Annabeth finished with a grin. She highfived Thalia, who then jumped up and said "YEAH!"

Percy shook his head. "I could still beat you in a sword fight."

She looked at Percy sarcastically, "No duh, dumby, I don't train with a sword. I would beat you in archery though."

Percy laughed. "You wouldn't beat me if the target was Chiron's tail!" Annabeth giggled and agreed. They all started laughing. Piper and Leo and I were confused, so we just sat there. I was jealous that Thalia had so many memories with Percy. So I tried to make him envious and share a memory that we had without Percy.

I started, "Hey Thalia, remember when went down to the creek and you blasted me with lightning?" Thalia started cracking up even harder. I could see Percy scrutinizing me, then he smiled and caught on. He must think this is a game, to see who has the best memories. I let him think this was a game. It was his turn.

"How about that time in the Smithsonian, when I made the Nemean Lion eat plastic spaghetti meals." Thalia was leaning back in her chair and almost fell over from laughing so hard. My turn.

"Or that time when we pranked the Stolls?" I said. Thalia was rolling around in her chair now, and leaning on Leo who was right next to her for support. He seemed to be happy with that. Annabeth was shaking her head at the boy's little _game_ of memories.

Percy smiled and said, "Okay, this dam game is over." I didn't get how that was a memory, but obviously Thalia did. Thalia stopped to catch a breath, then she fell onto the floor and started rolling everywhere. Percy joined in. But what got me was that Annabeth didn't know what they were talking about either. She looked at them weirdly.

"It was during my third year Annabeth, you know. Finding Nico and Bianca." She nodded.

Leo looked at them and said, "It seems like all your quests were fun! Our one definitely wasn't."

Percy sobered up and was sad for a moment. "Yeah, well, that quest that we did wasn't that fun either."

"What happened?" Darn Leo and his curiosity.

"Leo, shut u-"

Percy interrupted me, "It's okay Jason. We all need to share stories anyways. Well on that quest, the other Lieutenant of the hunters died, Artemis and Annabeth were captured and forced to hold the sky. Bianca died, and that was my fault." he said sadly. Annabeth leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain, and it wasn't your fault that I got captured or that Bianca died. That would've happened anyway."

Me and Leo and Piper were all surprised that this one quest held so many deaths and pain. And holding up the sky? Like, _the _sky?

"I thought holding up the sky was Atlas' job?" Piper said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, but he got out, cause someone else took it for him." Percy replied.

"Who?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth who was moving her food with her fork silently.

"Just a person," Thalia said with a sad expression.

I think Percy won this game, cause although he share many good memories with Thalia, they also shared painful ones. And that was what really drew people closer together.

But I could still show him I'm his sister, I just have to a different way. I started thinking._ Percy Jackson, I'll show you who is the hero here._

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews! This chapter was 2,514 words! WOOHOO! Love you all! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter Daddy Directioner and AwesomeWeirdo! Love you all! And please review readers, and tell me if you want me to keep going with this story or make a collage of possible reunions that could've happened, cause I keep getting ideas about reunions but not stuff after that… PLEASE REVIEW!**

Percy's POV:

I led Annabeth down to the beach after dinner. It was definitely and interesting dinner. I thought Jason was playing the "memory" game as a fun little thing, but he looked genuinely mad after I had won. Oh well.

We held hands as we walked ankle-deep into the water. I made some water rise up with my powers, creating a water rose. I handed it to Annabeth, who smiled that beautiful smile, then took it. I made it compress so that it would stay solid in her touch. I got an idea.

"Drop it," I said. She looked at me with a confused look, and I nodded encouragingly. She reluctantly let it fall from her hands, and just before it hit the surface and broke apart, I made it come into the air, then I rearranged it so it made three words.

_I LOVE YOU_

Annabeth giggled and proclaimed, "That's so cheesy, Seaweed Brain." I chuckled and let it go, watching it splash against the water. I grabbed her hand again and brought her to the sand. We sat down and she got quiet. She looked like she was thinking, so I let her think. But my ADHD side didn't like waiting and sure enough, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Whatcha thinking about, Wise Girl?" She jumped, startled out of her stupor.

"Just thinking," But I was concerned, cause she looked really sad, and I definitely didn't want her to be sad.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? Please tell me." I used my puppy dog eyes, and when Annabeth looked at me, she rolled her eyes and smiled, but she immediately sobered up. She sighed and then told me.

"I was just thinking of the night you disappeared. It was kinda like this, wasn't it." She said dejectedly.

Oh man, it was. I remembered. We were sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, watching the sunset as we are now. Then I took her hand and led her out, saying it's past curfew. I gave her one last sweet kiss then I headed for bed. The next morning I had been taken.

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen again, Wise Girl. I promise." I pulled her into me, but she refused, she sat up straight and looked me in the eye.

"Percy, you can't promise that. The stupid gods could still take you. And you know it. When I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere, i thought you had just gone somewhere for a little while. Then that little while turned into hours, and those hours into days. Then into months. 8 months Percy! I cried every single day. I didn't know where you were, or even if you were still alive. I almost fell apart, and I didn't have any shoulder to cry on, cause you are the shoulder I usually use and you were gone. Percy… if that happens.. again. I don't think I would be able to take the pain."

She just rambled this all and then put her head between into her knees and started sobbing. I felt horrible. It was my fault that she was like this. I had disappeared. I had put her in this worrying state. The strong Annabeth that never cried or showed her emotions was gone because of _me. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone who won't disappear for 8 months. 8 MONTHS! Stupid Stupid Hera! I hate her._

I didn't know what to do. I felt so bad for Annabeth, and so mad at myself. I watched her cry, and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her as tight as I could.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. Please forgive me. I'm sorry" I said. She looked up at me and still crying said, "It's Hera's fault. Don't blame yourself, Percy."

"You still deserve someone better, Annabeth. You deserve someone that won't leave you for 8 freaking months. I'm sorry. You should be dating a god. That's what you deserve." I mumbled defeatedly. I stood up and looked out at the sea. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Percy. Really. You make it sound like you don't want me anymore, and I know that's not true. But don't say that. I don't care if I don't deserve you, but I love you and that is never gonna change."

I turned around and embrace Annabeth. She returned the embrace, and I said "I'm sorry" again.

She chuckled, "Percy stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong! And if you did, you are definitely forgiven." She said reassuringly.

I leaned back and looked at her. "You are the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for Annabeth Chase." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

I pulled back, but Annabeth grabbed my shirt and kept me where I was.

I obliged happily.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating! But there is a reason - _I STARTED A NEW STORY!_ And I love writing it, so I am updating it at least twice a week… so that kinda doesn't leave me a lot of time to do this story. Anyways, the new story, if you want to check it out, is called Forbidden Percabeth. Please please read, I'm planning on making it really long, and there might be a possible sequel, if I get enough reviews telling me they want one. Also, if you do read that story, then please review on it and tell me you figured out about it from this story right here. This Authors Note. Thanks guys! You guys are great! Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Jason's POV

I was walking back towards my cabin, when I noticed two figures standing on the beach.

It was Percy and Annabeth. Wow, they were kissing. What a surprise. Sarcasm very much intended.

But the part of me that wasn't disgusted was jealous. I mean, Percy and Annabeth have such a good and strong relationship, and aren't afraid to show it. I've only kissed Piper a few times, but we definitely didn't do it a lot in public. The most we did in public was hold hands or hug… but Jackson and Chase didn't have a problem with making out in front of the world.

I just wish my relationship would be more easy going like the couple who were smooching on the beach.

I sighed and kept walking.

When I reached my cabin, I saw a familiar figure waiting for me there. I smiled and walked up to the girl.

"Hey Pipes."

"Hey Jason." She gave me a hug, then lugged me inside the cabin.

"We need to talk," I was confused. Why did she sound kinda angry? I didn't do anything wrong did I?

"Sure."

She walked in and sat on the couch. I sat right next to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Whats up, babe?"

She sighed and looked at me. "Why don't you like Percy?" I looked at her surprised. I didn't like Percy? Well, I knew that was true, but was it that… I mean… did everyone notice? I decided to fake my way out of it.

"What are you talking about? I don't not li-"

"Jason. Really. Why would you lie to me. I'm your _girlfriend." _I exhaled and looked away. I might as well tell her.

I started, "Piper, I don't know why. I just don't. I mean, he might be acting all 'nice' right now, but doing all the things he's done and being humble don't really fit well. I mean, what I'm trying to say… I think he's a fake."

"Jason! Why in the world would you think that! Percy is so nice and sweet and dumb."

I looked at her weirdly. But I continued, "Well, he has to be faking. Seriously. He's arrogant, rude, snooty, and he's hiding behind this fake 'nice guy' act. It's ridiculous! I mean, who's gonna fall for that. Jackson's such a loser. I don't want my friends to be hanging around a- a fraud!"

I was getting angry now. I didn't know this guy was mean and snooty, but I definitely didn't doubt it. Who does he think he is? Coming here and getting the trust of the romans in a week? There had to be some trickery in it. I don't trust him. At all.

I turned to tell Piper that, but I got the sight of a disgusted look upon her face, and she was shaking her head at me. "Why would you say that? That's so mean. You definitely don't know he is like that. I know. You're jealous." I was hurt by the way she was looking at me.

"Piper, I _know _he's a fake. He cannot be that nice. It's not possible. Why are you defending him? Don't you know this too? I mean, look at him. His figure and face just scream 'fraud'!"

Piper had her head in her hands. When she looked up, I was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. She started speaking in a shaky voice, "Where is the nice sweet Jason that's my kind and forgiving boyfriend? Why are you acting like this? If it is jealousy, and I'm pretty sure it is, then thats- thats pathetic. Seriously Jason! Nobody else see's that Percy is a fake. Have you noticed the way that Annabeth looks at him? Have you seen how nice he is to everyone? Why can't you see past your jealousy? It's hideous, the way your acting. Like a chile. Percy is not mean, he's a really nice guy. And if you let your stupid pride and romanish side go, then you might look past your false thoughts and see that he is not who you think he is."

"Why are you defending him?! I'm your boyfriend! You are supposed to help me! I'm trying to help you!" I was yelling now.

She looked at me with a stony face. "A girlfriend isn't supposed to just go with whatever the boyfriend does. That would be a disaster. No, a girlfriend is supposed to keep the boyfriend on the right track. And vice versa. And right now, it's my turn to help you. And I've tried. Bu-but it isn't working. I- I don't know what is wrong with you, but I don't like it. I think- I think we should take- take a break until you become yourself. And if you don't change, then we are… done. And if you don't change, then I think everyone will know who the fake was, Grace."

She stormed out of my room.

I was dumbstruck. What. Just. Happened.

She was trying to convince me that I was wrong and that Percy was right? Well, I'll show her.

How? How can I show everybody that Percy is a fake?

A fight. Fighting always shows your true sides! Thats it! I'll challenge him to a sword fight (I know just what to say if he doesn't want to), dominate him (that won't be hard, he looks like a wimp), and he will probably show his true side when he gets mad. Perfect.

The back part of my mind was grieving what I did to Piper, but the other part of me was clouding over it, and I'm pretty sure I knew what it was, but I just didn't want to say it. But I had to say it, I don't know why, but I just felt the need to acknowledge what was helping me show the true Percy Jackson to everybody.

Jealousy.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And check out Forbidden Percabeth! Review on that one too! Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for updating! I woke up this morning to ten more reviews, and it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet! YIPPEE! Please keep it up! For a thanks for being awesome, I'm updating! Woot Woot! Thanks guys!**

**_READ! THIS IS THE THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! _****Thanks to the people who reviewed: **_Daddy Directioner_(**you've stuck to this story since the beginning, thanks Daddy Directioner! :))** _Awesome Weirdo_**(I love your name!)** _Tanya_**(even though you were wrong… ****_Percy _****is taller than Jason… sorry!)** _Guest_**(you requested for more… :)) **_Petalwish_**(Agreed! Percy is waaaayyy better than Jason! Stupid Jason! ;)) **_allen r_**(Thank you for liking my story!) **_Cherish_**(Yeah, Jason seemed a bit too perfect… I agree with you!)** _AlwaysWithBook_**(Thanks for telling me to update… your review got me off my lazy butt and made me write! :)) **_GoddessArtemis1999_**(I love jealous Jason too! And if 1999 refers to the time you were born… then we are twinsies! :))** _SmellingCookiesOnTheDarkSide_**(Thanks for reviewing, and yes I have read MOA, I'll try to add the scene you want!)** _RockerLullaby_**(Oh my gosh, I feel the ****_exact _****same thing! I don't hate Jason, I just don't like the thought of him taking Percy's place, cause Percy is so much more cooler and more awesome than Jason!)**

**If your name was on here, then thanks a whole bunch! Your reviews are what make my story! Love you all!**

Jason POV:

I stormed out my cabin, catching a glimpse of Piper scurrying into her cabin, head in hands. She slammed the door, and my heart immediately started to fall apart at what she had said.

Maybe she was right. Maybe jealousy was clouding my thoughts. I wanted her to be right, or at least, I wanted everything to go back to normal. I missed Piper already. Her smile, her kaleidoscope eyes, her thoughtful heart, and just her.

I started to lose my balance, but immediately a strength overcame me. No. She was wrong. I was right. I'm always right. I need to find "perfect" Jackson and beat him so he starts bawling like a baby miserably and starts yelling at everybody, so everyone can see his true side.

I marched madly out to the beach, but no one was there. I looked in his cabin, no one was there. I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find a trace of him.

_Wait. Its dinner time. You're so stupid Jason. _I told myself.

I sprinted to the dining hall, and suddenly I heard lots of chatter from within the dining doors.

I forced them open. But I did it a little too hard, for they swung around and slammed against the walls… really loudly… oops.

Everybody looked at me and everything was silent. I spotted Annabeth comforting Piper, who had sad, puffy red eyes. But when Piper looked at me, they immediately hardened with anger and she looked away.

I clenched my jaw. _Our fight was all Percy's fault. He's a fraud.__  
_

I looked over and saw Percy sitting at the Praetors table with Reyna, half a piece of pizza in his mouth, and looking at me, baffled.

I stomped over to the praetor table, and stood right in front of Percy.

Making my voice loud and clear, so everyone could hear, I said, "I, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the _King _of the gods," I layer extra stress on king so everyone knew how important my father was, "Challenge Perseus Jackson to a duel for the praetorship."

I waited for his answer, and almost rolled my eyes when he looked dumbfounded at me, with pizza hanging off his lip. He chewed his pizza and looked at me confusedly.

"Very well, I accept. But may I ask why you want to duel, oh high and mighty Jason Grace?" He said it sarcastically and with a friendly grin, but it just made me more mad.

"I want _my _position back, you had no right to take it." Percy raised an eyebrow at me, and was about to reply, but Reyna cut him off.

"Jason, what is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean?" She asked with a genuinely perplexed looking face. I knew she was trying to be nice, but I was just mad at everyone right now.

"Stay out of this, Reyna." I snapped. She leaned back, eyebrows raised, and mouth formed in a perfect "o."

"Jason, what are you doing? You could just ask. I'm sure Percy would just give it to you." Annabeth had come up behind us, and now was standing next to Percy, who was nodding at her sentence.

_Yeah right. He's too stuck up to give up the power. And besides, he wouldn't show his true side. _

"No. I have to duel him. To show everybody that I am worth being praetor when I beat Percy." I almost flinched at how cold and heartless my voice sounded. Everybody in the hall gasped and started muttering. I caught a few, and I didn't like them.

"Why is he talking like that?"

"I thought Jason Grace was nice?"

"There's no way he can beat Percy. Maybe with a god's help- scratch that, with five god's help."

The first two angered me, but the last muttering I heard threw me off. Jackson wasn't that good.

"Do you accept?" I demanded.

Percy looked at me, then he sighed and said, "I accept."

"Percy!" Annabeth protested.

"Just let me do this, Wise Girl. Trust me." She still looked flustered, but he looked her in the eyes, and something passed between the couple. Annabeth nodded, as if understanding something, then looked at me with disgust.

"Very well, but when and where?" Percy asked.

"Tonight, dusk, training arena, with our own swords. If you have one. If you do, you should carry it around more often. Any swordsman should know that," I sneered. He was so dumb.

But Percy grinned, and Annabeth started laughing. I looked at them, confused.

"What?"

Annabeth stopped cracking up and looked at me amusedly. "You'll see, Grace, you'll see."

Then she sobered up and glared at me. "Now get out, and stop being so mean."

I smirked evilly at her, and said, "As you wish, Princess."

Annabeth glared daggers at me, and Percy got up as if to escort me out. He didn't look too happy.

"Get out, Grace. And don't ever call Annabeth princess." His voice sent shivers down my spine. It sounded exactly like... like Neptune's when he got angry. I only met Neptune once, and it was during a fight between him and Minerva. It was probably the most terrifying thing I have seen. They were both yelling and cursing.

But Neptune was the loudest. It sounded like waves crashing upon the shore, mixed with many emotions.

Now Percy sounded exactly like that. And it kinda... maybe a little... just a tiny bit... scared me.

But what scared me more was when he looked at me. It was like Percy had changed. The nice and caring Percy was gone for the moment, replaced by a new one. And this Percy... wow.

He stood up straight, and at the moment, his eyes seemed like miniature hurricanes. They were filled with anger. His shoulders were squared and he looked really muscular. He looked kinda like a guy that I would not pick a fight with.

And I just did. Great.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks to the previous reviewers! ^ (thanks are up top, the beginning authors note)**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING PEOPLE! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! Seriously though, it made my morning. And as a thanks, I'm updating... And I just updated yesterday! Enjoy this chapter of jealous Jason and the awesome amazing PERCY! :)**

**Jason POV**

The arena was filling up quickly as the duel drew nearer. At the moment, I was in the armory, strapping my armor on.

When I was getting my hauberk on, a group of people came in, all chatting loudly. It was Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and... Piper.

When they saw me in the armory, they were silent immediately. All of them looked at me as if I were an alien.

I tried to catch Piper's eye, but when I did, they got hard and hostile, and her gaze dropped from mine.

The group moved over to the corner of the armory. They started whispering, every once in a while glancing over at me.

I ignored them, until I heard some clinking that I recognized as armor banging together. I peeked at them and saw that Percy didn't have imperial gold armor, but celestial bronze. I had imperial gold, and I trusted imperial gold more. I sneered silently at his choice of armor. I watched as Annabeth helping him do his back plate straps.

Finishing her job, she spun to his front and grabbed his helmet. She pulled out the straps and pulled the head protector over his head.

But the she hesitated, and pulled it back up and looked a Percy grinning crookedly at her. She shook her head. She then proceeded to kiss his lips. As she pulled away, Percy grabbed her back with his bronze covered hand and kept her close to him, kissing her again.

Watching them kiss passionately, with both her hands around his neck and in his hair, and with his hand on her back and the other on her cheek, I felt a sadness.

I miss Piper. I missed her choppy hair. And her wide smile that made me want to grin as well and make everybody look to see her smile that could probably make the sun stop to stare. I missed her charm speak, that could make me do stupid things like say she was the greatest in the world, or say that I still wet my bed (Leo made her do that).

What she didn't know was that she wouldn't have to charm speak me to tell everybody she is the greatest. Cause she is.

I felt my vision blur. I blinked rapidly, trying frantically to not let the tears fall. I cannot allow myself to look weak in front of my enemy.

When Annabeth and Percy stopped kissing, Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend, who was looking dizzy with happiness. She handed Percy his helmet, then walked out with the rest of the group, who all wished Percy good luck.

Not one looked at me.

No one wished me good luck.

Looks like Percy has already got them under his nice person "spell." Percy turned to me and grinned.

I glared back, which just made his grin wider, and my glare colder.

"I'll show them all who you really are, Jackson."

They just came out of my mouth, and they totally blew my plan, but it could still work. Actually it will definitely still work. I just have to beat him, (easy) and make him cry and scream like a baby. (That's easy too, cause he basically is a baby. I bet he couldn't even beat Aphrodite in a fight)

But Percy dropped his smile and cocked his head. His mouth open, and he had a look of... Was that an understanding look in his eyes?

**Percy POV**

"I'll show them all who you really are, Jackson."

The moment those words leaked out of Jason's mouth, I knew instantly why he was doing all of … this.

He was jealous. I don't blame him, I did take his praetor position, and that is, like, the most powerful position in the Roman Camp. I kinda felt bad for him. I mean, if I came home to Camp Half-Blood, and nobody really cared about me, cause someone came and took my place… well… I wouldn't be too happy. I would probably get over it, but Jason seems fully Roman.

They don't get over things that easily, if you haven't noticed, and they kinda like power.

I looked at the son of Jupiter, fuming before me, and just nodded slightly, then walked out the door, away from the armor, away from Jason.

I headed towards the arena. When I walked in, about five minutes before the due time of the duel, everybody started cheering. It was so unexpected and loud, I almost shouted in surprise and ran out. It took all my willpower not to cover my ears.

So many people were there, that I think all the lares and families and college students had joined the demigods in watching.

_Wow, this must be a bigger deal then I thought_.

I spotted Annabeth with the rest of the group in the front row. Frank and Hazel smiled kindly at me, Leo grinned crazily and flashed me peace sign, Thalia stuck her tongue out at me, Piper smiled sadly (I don't know whats up with her…) and Annabeth smirked and blew me a kiss.

I smiled at them all, then walked into the middle of the arena, pen in hand. I tightened my gauntlets and waited for Jason.

About a minute later, Jason walked in, sword in hand. He had imperial gold armor on, and his hair shone in the sun.

Wow.

Anyways. When he walked in, there was a bunch of cheering as well, but it sounded forced. Jason walked over to me and stood about ten feet away.

_Let's get this over with._

**Jason POV**

I walked into the arena and many people started cheering. I smirked at Percy who just stood there… still without a sword.

Is that guy just gonna surrender? Or does he have a foot long sword in his breast plate? (**A/N or pants… sorry… that was a really bad joke… but I had to put it in there! ;))**

I stopped walking about ten feet away from him, and I put my sword up, pointing right at his chin. The usual spot for a beginning of a fight.

I heard over the speakers Reyna talking, "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, against the Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Everyone knows the rules, no killing, but maiming is allowed. In fact, whoever draws the first blood is the winner. Let the duel begin!"

Everyone started yelling and chanting, "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

What? What were they saying? Percy? Why were they rooting for that fake? I'll show those losers.

I grabbed my sword and advanced when the lare in charge of starting it banged the shield. The sound renovated throughout the whole arena, silencing everyone.

I walked about five feet forward. Percy didn't move.

Why didn't he have a sword? I started circling him, and Percy appeared to sigh, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a… was that a pen?

What was he gonna do? Write a letter of destruction to me? Cause the saying "sticks and stones may break you bones, but words will never heart" is pretty true, to some extent.

But then he took off the cap… and it sort of grew. Soon I was looking at a three foot blade of celestial bronze. Percy started swinging it around with ease, but more jokingly than showing off.

I glared at him, and abruptly ran forward and attempted a swing, just to see how fast he was.

Well, he passed that test. Right before the swing connected with his neck, his blade flashed up and intercepted it. Before I could think, he pushed it away and swung it around, spinning it out of my grip.

As it clattered to the ground, I looked at Percy, dumbfounded. Did that really just happen? Did he really disarm me that fast?

The whole auditorium was silent.

Then Percy's sword moved away from my neck, and I waited for the ending bell, but it never came. I realized Percy hadn't drawn any blood, but was instead walking casually over to my sword. He picked it up, and tossed it to me.

"It was kinda unfair, I'll give you another try."

What? He was being sympathetic to me? He should've just won. Wow. Maybe I was wrong about this guy.

But my anger came back quick enough, and I spun around and slashed at him unexpectedly. He blocked. I pulled back and thrust, he sidestepped, causing me to lose my balance. I stumbled forward, but was quick enough to block the swing he took at me.

I wound up on the other side of him, he backflipped over me and landed behind me. _Wow. This guys good. _

Before I could turn around, I felt a cold blade resting on my neck. But before it could cut, I flicked my sword behind my back, banging Percy's sword aside. I spun around, and slashed at Percy one more time, hoping to catch him off guard his sword was out of the way.

But he simply stepped back with ease, dodging my sword. I looked at him and grimaced, bringing my sword in an overhead, his arm went up and he blocked it with his sword.

But I had learned a trick when this happened. When I sword hit his, I wasted no time sliding it off to the side and going underneath it, slinging it up, so Percy had to bring it around and down. When he did that, my sword went with his and I almost hit his wrist in-between his gauntlet and his glove, where the little bit of skin was showing.

I would either draw blood or force him to drop his blade. He took the latter choice, dropping his blade. I caught it before it could hit the ground and threw it as far away as I could. It hit the arena wall, about thirty feet away. I looked at it for a moment, then turned to Percy with a triumphant smirk.

The people in the crowd gasped, but Percy just smiled.

"That was awesome, dude. You should totally teach me that trick someday!" Percy said enthusiastically. And he sounded genuinely excited, not mad like I wanted him to be. I was confused, but it didn't stop me from slashing downwards at Percy.

Percy rolled out of the way, and when he stood up, my sword was already swinging towards his hip. He stepped back smoothly, missing the blade. He started laughing. Laughing! He was laughing at me!

I grew more and more frustrated as I struck at him and he would dodge. Then I brought my sword around my shoulder and down onto him, fast enough that he shouldn't have time to react.

Well, he did react. His arm shot up, and my blade was stopped on his gauntlet. Percy grimaced, and I don't blame him. A swing that hard being stopped by a gauntlet wasn't exactly painless.

I growled and did a 360, my sword swinging with me, and I was determined to take him out. But when I swung to him, my sword whizzing through the air...

But a celestial bronze sword met it with a clang. My mouth dropped. It took me two seconds to do that three sixty, there was no way in Hades that he could've run over to the edge of the arena, grabbed his sword, and run back. It was impossible.

Yet here Percy was, smirking with his blade.

The smirk was followed by a series of slashes so fast that I barely could react. I obviously couldn't beat this guy, but I didn't want to give up or surrender. That would be very un-romanlike. I tried to fight back, but every offense move I made, Percy just blocked it in a way that he could get back on offense.

If I wasn't extremely mad at the guy right now, I would've been impressed beyond all measure. Percy had more skill than anyone I knew, maybe even Mars!

Soon enough, Percy's sword stuck at my hilt and swung it around, making my sword press against the ground.

It clattered out of my grip. I looked at Percy, panting, and was surprised to see him barely even breathing hard. He was smiling.

I waited for him to draw blood.

He pricked my neck.

The ending bell rang.

The drop of blood trailing down my neck was the end of it all. I lost my praetorship, my fame, my reputation, but most importantly… I had lost Piper. Tears started forming. I blinked and dropped my gaze, defeated.

Then Percy silenced the crowd, which was going wild, with a raised hand. He then proceeded to lean down and look at me.

"Jason, whats wrong?" He sounded so kind and nice.

Was everything I thought about this guy wrong?

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I might not update tomorrow, cause I have to do another chapter for Forbidden Percabeth (please check out that ****story!) I'll try, but it might happen on Thursday. Love you all! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY RANDOM PEOPLE! Thanks for reviewing! Guess what? I SAW THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG! THE SECOND HOBBIT! IT WAS AWESOME! LEGOLAS AND KILI ALL THE WAY! I loved that movie! I want to get it the second it comes out... It's probably my favorite series of movies... the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit series! You should totally watch them! Anyways, enough of my blabbering... even though its about something that is definitely worth blabbering about... CHAPTER WHATEVER IS UP!**

Percy POV

When I beat Jason, I saw him look down and… was that a tear sliding down his cheek? Something was wrong.

I knew Jason was a great hero and fighter. I think jealousy got over him, but still, why was he crying? No hero cried unless it was over something not about power and prideful things like that.

Why as he crying? I knew that when he got past his jealousy, we could be great friends. He looked like a fun guy to hang out with, and a definite worthy practice component.

I leaned down next to him, genuinely concerned, and wanting to help.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

He glanced up at me, with tear stained eyes.

**Jason POV**

I looked at Percy.

I needed to get out of this jealous Jason. And if I did, I would need to start with a lot of apologies. With any luck, I could be Piper's friend again. I don't think I could get the privilege to be her boyfriend, and I don't know if I could stand it if I saw her with another man, but I would at least try to be her friend. But I needed to apologize to another person I have been treating like crap.

"I'm sorry Percy. I've been treating you horribly. I guess I was just jealous that you were getting all this attention and that you have done so many things that would make any hero jealous. But letting my jealousy take me over like that… thats just… sick. I feel so bad that I've been such a jerk to you and… and everybody. Please forgive me, Percy, and if you don't want to, I understand completely. I don't know if I would forgive someone if they treated me as badly as I treated them."

I looked back down at my lap, and waited for Percy to start yelling at me, or telling me, that yeah, I really messed up, like any normal person would.

But instead, I heard, "It's okay, Grace. I forgive you."

I looked up, shocked. After all I had done to him, he was forgiving me?

"Why?" I asked, too surprised to say pretty much anything else.

Percy grinned crookedly at me, "Because I would've acted a lot like you if I came home to Camp Half-Blood to find that somebody had basically taken my position, reputation, and my friends. But, really, I'm not trying to take anything from you, Jason. I was gonna give you your praetor position back, but you beat me to it by the requisition of the duel. I didn't know why you were acting that way, cause I couldn't believe you were like this, so I played along, to see what this was all about. But I know this is something more than jealousy... it had to do with something the jealousy made you do..." Percy frowned in concentration.

Wow, this guy was pretty good at reading emotions. But ten drachmas he couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"It had to do with a girl, didn't it? Piper. That's why she has been so down lately. Did you two get in a fight?"

Oh. I owed all of you ten drachmas. Darn it.

"Yeah... we kinda did. And she broke up with me. I could've stopped her, but my jealousy clouded over my thoughts, preventing me from doing anything rational."

I felt tears threatening to spill again, but crying was so weak, especially if you were a guy. It sucks.

"Go ask for an apology."

I looked up at Percy, surprised at his last sentence.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned. "I said, go ask for an apology. If it's one thing that girls like, it's apologies. They always wait for the guy to make a move. Trust me. It took me five long years to figure that out and get enough courage to do it with Annabeth." He chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, I think I should start with that. With any luck, I might get on her good side again, and we could be friends." I started to get up and walk towards Piper, then turned around and said, "Thanks Percy. Sorry for doubting you."

He laughed and said, "I accepted your apology five minutes ago, let it off man! Go get the gal! Sweep her off her feet!" He said the last sentence like he was Shakespeare. I shook my head at him, then continued on my path towards my beautiful "gal."

When I reached her, she was looking at me curiously, and all mine and her friends were looking on curiously as well, but they did look as if they were ready to defend her if I said anything mean, like I had been for the past day.

_This is it_. I took a deep breath, and began speaking my heart.

**Ooooh... whats he gonna say? Probably something mushy. So our internet is out... I'm currently at the library, and our internet won't get fixed till wednesday. "It sucks," if I may quote Daddy Directioner. ;) Please review! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Here's the last chapter! :( Please review!**

Jason POV

"Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Thalia, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I let my jealousy take over me, and I've been an idiot. I hope you'll forgive me, and if you don't, I understand. I'm sorry." It hurt to admit that I was wrong, being the proud hero that I was, but I had to do it.

They all looked at me, and then grinned. Leo stepped up to be the speaker for the group, "Jase, you were an idiot and a jerk, but we forgive ya! After all, there wouldn't be a sparky without you!" I grinned at his stupidity of his reason for wanting me back, then fist bumped him. I smiled at everyone else, then turned to the most gorgeous girl.

_Now for the hardest apology. _I looked Piper, who staring at her feet.

I grabbed one of her hands and started nervously, "Piper, I'm so so sorry. I would say jealousy over took me, but that just doesn't sound sincere. I've realized that ever since our fight, I've missed you terribly. I'm sorry that I was so mean, and that I took you for granted, thinking that you would always be on my side. You were right, girlfriends or boyfriends aren't just supposed to just go along with their lover, but to help keep them on the right track. You tried to help me, but I shoved you away. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, and if you don't, please at least be my friend, cause I don't know what I would do without the best girl in the world." Piper looked at me, and I held my breath.

Then she smiled, that sweet smile that I've missed so much. She flung herself at me, embracing me ferociously, causing me to stumble back and almost fall, but I controlled the winds, making them push me back up. I hugged her back tightly. My head rested in the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

She pulled back, "Jason, I forgive you. But I don't want to be friends." I looked at her in surprise. But then she continued.

"I want to be back to normal, more than friends." I grinned, and she closed the space between us.

Our kiss was lingering and passionate, one of my hands on her lower back, and the other in her hair. Her hands caressed my cheek, and the other played with my hair.

"Ugh, get a room, guys." Thalia tends to get annoying sometimes.

I grinned cheekily at my sister, then snaked my arm around Piper's waist and held her close. I watched as Percy took off his helmet and gave Annabeth a quick peck, his arm mirroring mine that was around Piper.

"Nicely done Jason, but I have to disagree on the 'best girl in the world.'" He grinned.

"And why would you disagree? Who do you think is better?" I asked, knowing what he would say. Annabeth shook her head and looked lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, who is, Seaweed Brain?" She questioned with a smirk.

Percy's signature lopsided grin came around, and he stated, "Momma."

Annabeth punched him in the arm and pulled away.

"I was joking, Annie!" Percy whined, attempting to kiss Annabeth, but she dodged him, making him fall on the ground.

"I would've forgiven you, if you hadn't called me 'Annie,' you idiot." But she helped him up and he succeeded in getting a quick kiss.

"Well this has definitely been an interesting reunion, hasn't it?" Hazel proclaimed.

"Yeppers deppers with peppers on toppers." I looked at Leo.

"That doesn't even really make sense." I said.

He grinned, "It's cool talk, bro. Now, GROUP HUG!"

He must've had something that he had made earlier, cause he took out a couple chords that were attached out of his tool belt and they all shot towards us, grabbing all eight of us and pulling us close.

So that's how we ended the spew between me and the rest of them. A big ol' group hug.

**Theres the end! Thanks for staying with me, everybody who did! PLEASE check out my other story! It's called Forbidden Percabeth! Thanks again!**


End file.
